


Obedience

by woodlandice



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Katsuki Yuuri, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Top Victor Nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 07:04:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodlandice/pseuds/woodlandice
Summary: Yuuri is a particulaly disobedient student. Viktor makes an attempt to rectify it.





	

Yuuri has always found it difficult to sit still.

There’s an anxiousness that encircles him when he’s doing _nothing_ , sitting and focussing on nothing in particular until his thoughts urge him to move, to _keep busy,_ distract him.

Even now, hands tied in loose knotted red rope behind his back and kneeling on Viktor’s bed, ass in the air, Yuuri feels the need to fidget. His nude body twists, shifting his weight slightly as an ache begins to dwell in his legs from being stuck in such a _compromising_ position.

“Viktor?” Yuuri calls out, cheek pressed against the soft duvet, looking behind him. “H-how much longer—?”

“Ssh,” comes the smooth reply from Viktor, accompanied by a silky glide of his fingers across the small of Yuuri’s back. “Hush, my little one. I’ll be with you in a moment.”

Yuuri sighs quietly, his skin tingling from where Viktor’s soft fingers had touched him, making him crave _more._ He hears the opening of a drawer and the subsequent rustling of clothes before Yuuri feels Viktor approach him, his footsteps as light as a snowflake hitting the forest floor.

“Stay still, Yuuri,” Viktor whispers. He leans in close, breath warm on Yuuri’s lips, teasing him. “You trust me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Yuuri replies without hesitation, twisting against his restraints, wanting Viktor’s lips on his own so desperately. “ _Of course.”_

Viktor chuckles, knowing that’d be the answer he’d receive. “Good.”

Yuuri watches carefully as his love brings a blindfold into his line of sight, golden in colour and its silk material shimmering in the low light of the room. Gently, Viktor fastens the blindfold around Yuuri’s eyes, tying it in a firm knot at the back of his head, running his nimble fingers through his thick black hair for extra reassurance, caressing the nape of his neck as he pulls his hand away.

After settling the stirring in his stomach at his lack of vision, Yuuri exhales through his nose for a long few seconds. He knows the game that Viktor is trying to play; the element of surprise is his favourite after all, and Yuuri is only happy to comply with whatever his love desires.

“You are ready, sweet eros,” Viktor announces, and Yuuri imagines him standing at the foot of the bed, lapping up the image of him restrained and naked on _Viktor’s_ bed, completely dependent upon him for guidance. “Now, Yuuri. Tell me, do you want to know why I have done this?”

“Yes,” Yuuri replies, toes twitching in anticipation of what’s going to happen to him.

Viktor huffs, and Yuuri imagines him flicking a strand of his silver hair from his face.

“You cannot follow my instructions. I am your coach, да? You are meant to take note of my advice. So. What does that make you?”

Viktor trails his fingernails up the inside of Yuuri’s thigh, making the younger gasp in shock at the sudden pleasantly teasing touch.

“ _N-naughty._ ” Yuuri guesses, wanting to say exactly what Viktor wants to hear, and he feels his cock beginning to stir at the mere notion of being punished, the simple thought of Viktor touching him as roughly as he likes. “A…bad boy.”

And for the first time since he’d tied Yuuri up, Viktor _moans;_ a low, guttural grunt that sends a shiver down Yuuri’s spine, a wave of arousal up his legs and straight to his cock.

“That’s right,” whispers Viktor, the sound of a bottle top flipping open suddenly catching Yuuri’s attention and, before Yuuri can ask what’s going on, he gasps, feeling a warm liquid being poured over his plump ass cheeks. It dribbles down the parting of his ass, dripping across his hole and down his thighs, some staining the sheets underneath him.

Yuuri tenses, breathing through his gritted teeth as he feels Viktor’s hands grip his cheeks, parting them, exposing his entrance to the cool air of the room. There’s a cold sweat beginning to appear on Yuuri’s pale skin as his arousal grows with each passing second that he’s denied Viktor’s touch—or even the mere sight of his glorious Russian lover.

“I will teach you to be good, Yuuri,” Viktor purrs, and Yuuri can’t help but cry out as one of Viktor’s fingers enters him, dragging in and out at an agonisingly slow pace. “You will be obey your coach, won’t you? You’ll be a good student for me.”

Adding a second finger, Yuuri rocks his hips back, greedily wanting another.

“Y-yes! I’ll be good, I’ll be obedient. Viktor. _Please._ Tell me what to do.”

Viktor lets out a low chuckle, his free hand grasping the skin of Yuuri’s ass, and Yuuri is absently grateful that the little bit of extra weight he’s carrying seems to have stayed on his ass cheeks. With two of his fingers, Viktor begins scissoring his lover open, the warm lube coating his fingers, encouraging him deeper.

“Stay still for me,” Viktor says and Yuuri immediately stiffens, body turning as ridged as his awkward kneeling position will allow him. He whimpers, and Viktor’s free hand takes hold of one of Yuuri’s bound hands, entwining their fingers as much as they can with the rope in the way. “That’s it. Let me feel how much you want me.”

Yuuri groans, scrunching his eyes closed despite the blindfold, feeling overcome by the sensations that Viktor is causing his body to feel. He clenches around Viktor’s fingers, trying to show him just how much he wants this, just _how much_ Yuuri is willing to give Viktor everything he has.

When Viktor adds a third finger, Yuuri’s hips canter on their own accord, fucking the air with hungry moans, lost to his desires.

“Viktor, I can’t wait, I need it—need _you,_ ” Yuuri whispers, beads of sweat cascading across his forehead and down his temples, dampening his golden blindfold.

“Ah ah _ah,”_ Viktor tuts.

Too quickly for Yuuri’s liking, Viktor pulls all three of his fingers out, lube coating his digits, skin sticky from Yuuri’s heat.

“Being greedy will get you nowhere,” Viktor says, but Yuuri chooses to focus on the sounds of clothes rustling, cursing the blindfold that’s denying him the sight of his lithe Russian lover undressing for him. But still, Yuuri licks his dry lips as Viktor keeps talking, imagining the soft material of Viktor’s shirt sliding up and off over his muscles, his trousers sitting comfortably on his sharp hips until he removes them, tugging them over his ass and over the bulge at the front of his briefs.

 “—And I’m going to guide you.”

Zoning back in at the end of Viktor’s sentence, Yuuri swallows hard. The soft ropes around his wrists are suddenly loosened, allowing his arms to fall free from their tight hold, their landing ushered down by Viktor’s soft fingers.

“Onto your back,” Viktor orders, giving his lover’s ass a quick pat for encouragement.

Yuuri does as he’s told, feeling his cock bob along with his movements, heavy with arousal, with the need for a release. Viktor’s hands guide Yuuri into his desired position; flat on his back, legs spread and arms limp by his sides. Feeling the bed shift underneath Viktor’s weight as he climbs on, Yuuri arches his back unconsciously, cool air teasing his leaking tip.

“Tell me, Viktor,” Yuuri begs with a shaking tone, hips twitching in anticipation. “Tell me what you want me to do. _And I’ll do it.”_

Yuuri’s hand moves slowly towards his fully erect cock, desperate to get some sort of release. His fingertips manage to graze his shaft, but Viktor’s hand is quickly around Yuuri’s wrist, pulling it away, leaving his cock achingly hard. Yuuri groans, and he hears Viktor smirk, obviously interested to see his young skater coming undone on his bed.

“Can you feel your body getting hotter, my little one?” Viktor asks, and Yuuri can almost feel his lover’s hungry gaze lapping up his naked form. “Can you feel how _aroused_ you are? You’re so… _bad_.”

“Yes,” Yuuri moans. “Yes, _Vitya_. Show me how to be good. _Please_.”

“Do not make a sound,” Viktor says, whispering in a low tone.

The bed creaks as Viktor shifts, and Yuuri breathes hard, feeling the warm and wet tip of Viktor’s cock being pressed against him, ready to enter. Clamping his lips shut, Yuuri does his best to suppress his moan, eyes wide underneath his blindfold, desperate to look Viktor in the eyes as they become one. Viktor’s strong hands grip behind Yuuri’s trembling knees, opening him up for the taking, ready to be consumed.

“Good,” Viktor praises, slowing pushing himself in further. “You’re doing well, Yuuri. See? It’s not difficult to do as I say.”

 _‘Not when you’re making me feel so good,’_ Yuuri thinks as he bites his lip, fingers grasping the sheets underneath him. He knows that Viktor was once as disobedient as he is; ignoring Coach Yakov’s orders about jumps and turns, just as Yuuri chooses to ignore Viktor’s words about performing quadruple flips during the most tiresome parts of his routines. It’s a game, and Yuuri knows it; there’s something alluring about Viktor’s need to keep people surprised, his need to constantly do the unexpected.

‘ _And **this** ,’ _Yuuri thinks, imaging what this scene would look like to an onlooker: him, pale and trembling, spread open and silent underneath the magnificent body of Viktor Nikiforov, blindfolded, deprived of the sight of seeing Viktor’s blushing cheeks. He arches his back as Viktor pushes in up to his hilt, opening his eyes to see the golden silk blindfold in front of him. _‘This is surprising.’_

With a slow drag out, Viktor heartily begins increasing the pace of his thrusts and, despite not being able to see, Yuuri imagines what Viktor must look like as of now; silver hair sticking to his forehead, blue eyes electrified with the passion that their touch always brings one another, muscles taut with power.

“ _Ah! Oh!”_ Yuuri cries out, immediately flinging his hand over his open mouth, unable to stop his own ragged breathing as Viktor’s thrusts become slow and strong, the sound of skin colliding filling the room. “S-sorry!”

Yuuri moans from his throat, his head twisting to the other side, his back arching but Viktor’s hand is suddenly around his wrist, pinning his arms above his head, freeing his groans from behind the confines of his palm. Before Yuuri can make another sound, Viktor’s wet lips are suddenly on his own, surprising him with a hungry kiss, his cock still sliding in and out of Yuuri’s clenching entrance.

“Ssh,” Viktor swipes his tongue over Yuuri’s lips before pulling away, sparking a moan of disappointment from the younger. “I will allow for one mistake.”

‘ _No,’_ Yuuri mentally protests. ‘ _Punish me. Tell me I’m bad.’_

But nonetheless, Yuuri chooses to stay quiet.

“Control yourself,” Viktor says. “Having control over your body is important for a skater to be strong, да?” 

Yuuri nods frantically, resisting the urge to stroke himself off, the pressure in his balls tightening with each of Viktor’s thrusts. He imagines how beautiful his _Vitya_ must look, eyes filled with lust and a blush that’s spread over his chest, nipples erect and thick cock ploughing into him, making his thighs shake.  

“Then again,” Viktor mutters, and Yuuri’s breath hitches at his hard thrust. “It is also important for skaters to let themselves be free, correct? We are free souls— _ah!—_ bound only by the music that flows through us on the ice.”

 ‘ _Is that his way of telling me to moan like a whore?’_ Yuuri thinks, though before he can comment, the blindfold is tugged off of his eyes, and it takes a moment for his vision to adjust to the marvellous sight above him.  Viktor’s cheeks are flushed with a bright pink blush, tousled hair covering one of his eyes, teeth digging into his bottom lip as he grunts, his climax obviously drawing closer. 

“Oh, _Viktor_!” Yuri yells, stretching his hand out, his golden ring shimmering, begging for Viktor’s touch, and the Russian seems only happy to comply.  

Yuuri’s hand cups hold of Viktor’s reddening cheek as he leans forward, pushing Yuuri’s knees back until they’re almost touching his own chest, opening him up as wide as he’ll go. 

“Keep your eyes on me,” Viktor smirks, using Yuuri’s own words against him in the most teasing of ways, but Yuuri’s feels compelled to obey, never wanting to break eye contact with the man he’d sell his soul to save.  

“Always, Vitya,” Yuuri gasps. “ _Oh,_ keep going. I’ve been good for you, come in me.”

“Mmm. When I come, you’re going to come too,” Viktor says, leaning down to graze his lips against Yuuri’s. From this proximity, Viktor can hear the sounds of Yuuri’s choked breaths, desperate for release. “You’ll let go of everything you’re holding onto. Open the floodgates, _feel_ my pleasure become yours.”

Yuuri parts his lips to respond but his voice doesn’t come, only a powerful moan that’s quickly lapped up by Viktor’s hungry lips.

“I’m close, Yuuri,” Viktor whispers, trailing kisses along Yuuri’s jawline to his ear, breath heavy against his skin.

“V-Viktor, _please!”_

Spreading Yuuri’s knees apart a just a little more as part of his show, Viktor opens him up, his cantering at a speed that’s driving Yuuri towards the edge of his orgasm, his calves trembling. Viktor grunts; a guttural, animalistic noise as he buries himself up to his hilt inside of Yuuri as he comes, moans loud in Yuuri’s ear.

And Yuuri cries out but is suddenly rendered silent as he arches his back, eyes rolling and mouth hanging agape, coming in stuttered spurts onto his own stomach, hips jittering of their own accord as he’s filled with his lover’s seed. Yuuri’s hole is spasming around him, milking every last drop of his seed from his cock. Only when he’s stopped coming does Yuuri make a sound, a long and exhausted gasp followed by quick breaths as he tries to regain a little sanity, lying bonelessly underneath Viktor’s strong body. With his lips trailing gentle kisses up Yuuri’s sweating temple, Viktor whispers to him gently.

“You were so good for me, Yuuri,” he says, pulling his cock out of his lover’s hole, making him gasp from oversensitivity. With closed eyes, Yuuri feels the matress shift underneath Viktor’s movements until his warm body is next to him, soft fingertips caressing his bottom lip. “You are beautiful.”

“That was. Just.” Yuuri opens his eyes slowly, seeing his sun, moon and stars staring down at him with bright eyes. “Viktor. I—”

Viktor’s lips consume the rest of Yuuri’s sentence, a kiss so soft and deep that Yuuri swears it’s like the first time, bringing forth his pure and undying love for the man who owns his heart.

“Sleep,” Viktor says, brushing his hands through Yuuri’s damp hair. “Rest. I’ll stay close.”

Yuuri shifts, moving towards the warmth of Viktor’s hand. “Yes… _Coach_.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! （　´∀｀）☆
> 
> this is my first Viktor/Yuuri piece so I hope you enjoyed it! this fandom is really lovely and I've become obsessed very quickly so hopefully I'll be able to write more for this pair in the future? ✿
> 
> Oh, and Viktor has an obsession with the colour gold, okay, just go with me on this. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it! ❤


End file.
